Quizás el curso más largo del mundo
by NatyLynx
Summary: Tres chicas. Tres chicos. Un colegio de magia. Sólo una cosa acabará con el enemigo: Zonko. ¿Podrán Lily y sus amigas colocarse en la cima de Hogwarts y superar a los merodeadores en bromas, ligues y demás? Se aceptan apuestas. L/J
1. Un aburrido día normal

_**Capítulo 1**_: Un aburrido día normal.

_Describir a los personajes de J. K. Rowling, no constaba en el contrato que firme yo conmigo misma, así que, como supongo, que todo el mundo los conoce, me evitaré el hacerlo, yendo directamente a otro asunto._

En el barrio Wallace (N/A: Me lo acabo de inventar), en la casa número 9, vivía una joven de pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, negro rojizo y ojos plata. Sus padres, ese verano, se habían ido a visitar a unos amigos suyos, dejándola sola y prácticamente con la única compañía de su abuela, que iba a "visitarla" (N/A: Va a vigilarla) por las mañanas. Se llamaba Kimy Bryen. Ella tenía más o menos 16 años de edad, y era bruja, es decir, que aún no estaba autorizada para hacer magia fuera de su escuela, la cual había acabado el mes anterior. Kimy se pasaba el día escribiendo a sus amigas, a las que hacía tiempo que no veía, (seis semanas), y las echaba de menos. Iba a verlas en una semana, para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar el material para la escuela. En esos momentos del día, estaba preparándose el desayuno y leyendo la carta del colegio.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos, _

_Jefe supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida Señorita Bryen:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que de nuevo un año más dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su respuesta antes del 31 de Julio, _

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta"_

(N/A: A que se copiar bien)

-Kimy, ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó su abuela entonces.

-En mi habitación, abuela-dijo Kimy cansinamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí todo el día?-preguntó su abuela mirándolo todo como si fuese un detective que tiene que encontrar una prueba de algo.

-Escribir a mis amigos, leer sus cartas, y ahora, exactamente, leer la carta de Hogwarts-explicó Kimy.

-¿A tus amigos?-volvió a decir la mujer.

-Sí-admitió Kimy.

-Bueno, en tal caso te dejo, voy a prepararte algo para comer y después me marcho que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo la anciana.

-Vale-aceptó Kimy.

Después de que su abuela saliera del cuarto, Kimy cogió una pluma, un pergamino y contestó a su escuela.

Mientras, en el número 8 del valle Godric, la casa de James Potter, había un ambiente más familiar.

-James. ¿Toda esta gente es familia tuya?-preguntó Sirius Black, que como todo el mundo sabe, vive con él.

-Sí, son mis tíos y tías, mis abuelos y abuelas, mis primos y primas, los hijos e hijas de mis primos y primas, los maridos y mujeres de mis primas y primos, mi padre y mi madre, mis tíos y tías segundos, mis primos y primas segundos, los hijos e hijas de mis primos y primas segundos, los maridos y mujeres de mis primas y primos segundos, mis tíos abuelos, mi padrino y mi madrina, mis...-dijo James.

-Ya lo he entendido, James, no hace falta que sigas-dijo Sirius-¿Y a que han venido?

-Pues, algunos, para felicitarme por las notas, otros por gusto, otros por que le gusta la comida de mis elfos, otros por que los han obligado...-comenzó James.

-Vale, James, vale. Ya lo he pillado-apuntó Sirius haciendo gestos con las manos-¿Quién ha venido a felicitarte por las notas, por que a ti no se ha acercado nadie todavía?

-Mira, ahí viene mi abuelo paterno-dijo James.

-Hola James. Enhorabuena-dijo el abuelo, James miró a Sirius como diciendo "ves"-Ya era hora de que quisieras tener una novia formal. Espera que la que hayas escogido, sea bonita

Sirius casi se tiró al suelo de la risa.

-Deja de burlarte-pidió James con los hombros caidos.

-Es que me ha sorprendido la manera en la que tu familia se preocupa de las notas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que a ti todavía no te gusta ninguna chica en serio-dijo Sirius-Hablando de chicas. ¿Cuándo crees que nos llegará la carta de Hogwarts?

-Pues dentro de poco. ¿Por qué?-preguntó James.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú quieres ir ya a Hogwarts, quiero yo que me llegue la carta ya-dijo Sirius.

-Es decir para comenzar a gastar bromas a los Slytherins y a las locas-rió James sádicamente y juntando sus manos en una pose maquiavélica.

-Eres muy inteligente-dijo Sirius irónicamente-Es que tengo muchas ganas de gastar bromas, hace siglos que no lo hago, y lo echo de menos.

-Exactamente hace...-comenzó James.

-Seis semanas-terminaron los dos.

Ahora pasamos al 6 del barrio Hudson (N/A: Es el mismo barrio que el de un verano navegando, otra de mis historias, pero da igual) donde vive Remus John Lupin. En su casa, su ambiente, se podría decir que era un poco aburrido. Su madre cocinaba, su padre veía la tele y él estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo un libro. Hacía una hora que había recibido una carta de sus amigos, al parecer, tenían una fiesta familiar, o eso le habían dicho. En fin, él en esos momentos no se encontraba para muchas fiestas, pues el día anterior había sido luna llena y estaba cansado. Contestó a sus amigos y después se puso a leer. (N/A: Eso de transformarse tiene que doler mucho, para pasarte el día entero sentado). Dentro de poco volverían a Hogwarts y él tenía muchas ganas de que llegará la vuelta en tren, pues con su monótona vida en casa se sentía aburrido. Y además quería ver a sus amigos, aunque esperaba que ese año no le dieran muchos problemas. Entonces recordó también a sus archienemigas, "Las Unequal Girls", o como ellos las llamaban, las locas de turno. Sin ellos haberles echo nada, ellas empezaron a gastarles bromas, y así se convirtió en un combate que solo acabaría cuando acabaran Hogwarts, si acababan vivos. Hacía seis semanas que habían acabado Hogwarts y desde entonces no había podido ver a nadie, es decir, a ninguno de sus amigos, por que realmente, no tenía interés en ver a las locas. Pero una semana antes de que empezara la escuela, su último curso irían todos juntos al callejón Diagon.

Vamos al número 4 de Privet Drive, allí vive Lily Evans. Los padres de Lily estan de visita en casa de sus abuelo, y han cometido la locura de dejar a sus dos hijas solas. Allí el ambiente estaba caldeadito.

-¡Petunia! ¡Como vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación a registrarlo todo, te transformo en una cucaracha!-gritó Lily cuando al entrar en su habitación se vio todos sus apuntes de la escuela, desperdigados por la habitación-¿¡Sabes cuanto tiempo me ha costado ordenarlo todo!? ¡Aquí estan mis apuntes desde primero, y estaban separados por asignatura y por curso! ¡Llevo las seis semanas de verano ordenándolo y mira lo que has hecho!-entonces viendo que su hermana no respondía fue a buscarla. (N/A: Anda que si llega a ser la hermana mayor).

Fue entonces cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola, por que su hermana no estaba.

-Estupendo y yo gritando como una loca-se dijo a si misma-De todas formas se va a enterar cuando vuel...-en eso se escucha un portazo y ella se asoma, es su hermana-¡Petunia! ¿Por que has entrado en mi habitación?

-Cállate monstruo-dijo Petunia con desagrado-No eres nadie para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer.

-Y tú no tienes derecho a entrar en mi espacio privado-replicó Lily con las manos en las caderas.

Entonces Lily escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación, y corrió hacia ella. Era una lechuza, ¡¡de Hogwarts!! Cogió el pergamino y le dio de beber a la lechuza.

-Que asco de bichos-dijo Petunia al ver la lechuza.

-Petunia, cállate-ordenó Lily.

-No me digas que esa tonta carta es de tu novio-indagó Petunia con sorna.

-No, es de mi escuela-explicó Lily sin ánimos y mofándose de su hermana.

-Anormal-murmuró Petunia y luego se marchó.

Lily leyó la carta y entonces recordó a sus amigas. Kimy Bryen, todo un caso, una buena chica, pero demasiado malvada si conseguías enfadarla, pero que generalmente sólo amenazaba. Es decir, que si le hacías algo te ponía los pelos de punta. También estaba Nelly Rothwell, una carita de ángel, que tramaba como un diablo, se enfadaba con facilidad y entonces era mejor separarla del infeliz o la infeliz que la había enfurecido. Entonces recordó a los merodeadores, esos estúpidos, habían conseguido enfadarlas más de una vez, y siempre la pagaban, pero parecía que les gustaba verlas enfadadas, por que nunca paraban.

Y por último al jardín del 3 del barrio Widdet (N/A: También acabadito de inventar). En el, Nelly Rothwell, una joven alta, de pelo rubio hasta la cintura y ojos verdes amarillentos, estaba apuntó de salir de casa, cuando se le posó una lechuza en el hombro. La carta era de (N/A: Adivinen) Hogwarts.

Nelly, al leer la carta recordó a sus amigas. Lily era una gran persona, al igual que Kimy. Ambas la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de ser muy diferentes, aunque ahora cuando lo pensaban las tres juntas decían, "La unión y la diferencia hacen la fuerza", y de ahí su apodo "Las Unequal Girls", es decir, las chicas desiguales.

En fin, tendría que hablar con ellas, después de todo llevaba sin hacerlo (N/A: A ver si se lo saben ya) seis semanas, y las echaba de menos. Pero ya las vería, en el callejón Diagon, para comprar los libros, dentro de una semana.

9


	2. En el Callejón Diagón

_**Capítulo 2**_: En el Callejón Diagon.

Una semana después, o una semana antes de Hogwarts, las tres amigas quedaron en el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando se encontraron dentro del local se abrazaron efusivamente y comenzaron a gritar.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros-dijo Nelly abrazando efusivamente a sus compañeras.

-Empezaba a sentirme sola-siguió Kimy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por fin estamos juntas-concluyó Lily-Después de tanto tiempo creí no volver a verlas más.

Muchas de las personas que estaban allí las miraron y rápidamente cambiaron de sitios al más alejado a ellas que pudieron encontrar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?- preguntó Nelly-¿Ir por los libros, o a tomar un helado?

-Nelly, primero la obligación y luego la devoción-dijo Lily.

-Si, pero la amistad antes que los estudios-replicó Kimy levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia.

-¿Qué es más importante la obligación o la amistad?-preguntó Nelly.

Las tres se quedaron pensativas y a los pocos segundos dijeron al unísono y con una gran sonrisa.

-La amistad.

-Pues decidido, a la heladería-dijo Lily señalando el camino.

-Vamos-gritaron alegres Kimy y Nelly, y se marcharon a la heladería.

Cuando llegaron Lily y Kimy cogieron mesa, mientras Nelly iba a pedir los helados.

-Este será nuestro último año-dijo Kimy con fingida nostalgia.

-Sí, por una parte es una pena, pero por otra, es un ¡por fin!-exclamó Lily alzando ambos brazos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kimy con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos-¿No quiere vernos más?

No. Porque ya no tendremos que ver más a los merodeadores-explicó Lily con un hermoso y exagerado brillo en los ojos.

-Tienes razón-dijo Kimy.

-El precio de lo helados ha subido-saltó entonces Nelly por detrás de ambas.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Kimy.

-Que nos devuelven menos dinero-contestó Nelly alzando los hombros.

-Bueno, chicas y ¿en que asignaturas os habéis matriculado?-preguntó Lily.

-Pues en tengo las obligadas de siempre, Adivinación y Criaturas Mágicas-numeró Kimy.

-Yo doy, las obligatorias, Aritmancia y Runas Mágicas-contó Nelly.

-Pues yo, las obligatorias, Estudios Muggles e Historia de la magia-dijo Lily.

-Nos vamos a separar en las optativas-notó Nelly, como si fuese el fin del mundo.

-Como cada año-analizó Kimy quitándole importancia.

-Sí, pero este año, es el último-explicó Nelly agarrándose a los brazos de sus amigas y mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, vamos a comprar los libros-zanjó Lily, se levantaron y se marcharon.

Primero fueron la tienda de Madame Mankin a comprarse unas túnicas, pues las que tenían se les habían quedado pequeñas. Después fueron a Flourish y Blotts, a comprar los libros. Las chicas fueron a buscar los libros de las asignaturas optativas; y los primeros fueron los de Lily.

Las tres iban por las estanterías de libros de historia de la magia cuando de repente, una montaña de libros les cayó encima. Cuando salieron maldijeron al que colocaba los libros en montañitas, pero entonces oyeron unas risas, al otro lado de la estantería. Poco a poco y en un silencio sepulcral dieron la vuelta a la biblioteca, y vieron a los merodeadores.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Kimy como si fuese casual.

Ellos, que estaban de espaldas a ellas dejaron de reírse y se giraron. Cuando las vieron se quedaron mudos y tragaron saliva.

-¡Ho-hola! ¿Co-como ustedes por a-aquí?-preguntó Peter escondiéndose detrás de los otros tres.

-Hemos venido a comprar los libros-contestó Lily enseñando los libros como si no estuviese enfadada.

-Claro, sois unas chicas muy responsables. Nosotros pasábamos por aquí, pero ya nos vamos-aclaró James intentando salir corriendo acompañado de sus tres amigos.

-No esperad. Por casualidad, no habréis pasado cerca de la montaña de libros de historia de la magia-indagó Nelly entornando los ojos y mirándolos acusadoramente.

-No aún no hemos estado allí-dijo Sirius.

-Ellos no. Pero nosotros sí. ¿Algún problema?-saltó una voz detrás de ellas.

Se giraron y vieron a Malfoy, Snape, Zabbini, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Claro, si no son unos imbéciles, son otros-murmuró Lily cruzándose de brazos y mirándose las uñas en un gesto de ignorancia total.

-Pero si son los Slytherins. ¿Qué sorpresa? No creía que conocierais el camino a la tienda de libros. Pensé que todo os lo hacían vuestros elfos-dijo Nelly con falsa curiosidad.

-¿Os habéis divertido, tirándonos encima la montaña de libros? Os lo digo por que en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts nadie os salva de la venganza-anunció Kimy en tono amenazante.

-De aquí a Hogwarts podemos haceros miles de jugarretas más-rebatió Malfoy.

-Permíteme que me ría-dijo Kimy.

-No te consideramos tan inteligente-descartó Lily-Estoy segura que ni siquiera sabrías meter una pizza en el horno.

-Por eso no has entendido el comentario de Kimy. Ella ha dicho en Hogwarts, pero obviamente, nadie os salva de una venganza ahora-explicó Nelly acercándose lentamente donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Y seguidamente, las tres cogieron un libro y se los tiraron. Los tres dieron de canto en la cabeza de Snape, Malfoy y Zabbini, los cuales cayeron al suelo con un chichón.

Entonces ellas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

-Menos mal que no hemos sido nosotros los que le hemos tirado los libros encima-notó Remus.

-Creo que con nosotros hubieran sido más salvajes-dijo James.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, aún así, la última broma el año pasado la hicieron ellas, así que nos toca empezar a nosotros-recordó Sirius en pose pensativa.

-Pero no os paséis, que se supone que os tengo que impedir que hagáis bromas-dijo Remus.

-Los Slytherins son los más tontos del planeta-exclamó Lily.

-Sí, pero aún más los merodeadores, si se creen que van a ser los primeros en gastar una buena broma este año-dijo Kimy-Los habéis oído ¿verdad?

-Ese privilegio no nos lo quita nadie-expuso Nelly conforme con Kimy.

-¿Cuál será nuestro primer golpe este año?-preguntó Lily parándose y mirándolas.

-Ya lo pensaremos tomando un helado, ahora vamos a pagar los libros-dijo Nelly.

-¿Otro helado?-preguntó Lily.

-Claro, para afianzar nuestra amistad-respondió Kimy sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios.

-Esas no saben quien soy-dijo Malfoy cuando dejó de dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? Estan locas y si le hacemos algo, nos la devuelven-objetó Snape.

-No si creen que es obra de los merodeadores-contradijo Zabbini.

-Exactamente, y eso es más fácil de hacer de lo que parece. Después de todo, si no llegamos a decir que somos nosotros los que le hemos tirado los libros encima, se la cargan los merodeadores. Pues solo tenemos que firmar con ese nombre cuando hagamos algo, y nos libramos de dos pájaros de un tiro-explicó Malfoy con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Muy bien, pero habrá que pensarlo a conciencia, y que no nos pillen-dijo Snape.

-Por supuesto-dijo Malfoy.

-Es hora de despedirnos-dijo Lily con fingida tristeza.

-Hay que ser fuertes, volveremos a vernos-anunció Kimy como si se tratara de una película.

-No se si podré soportarlo, pero lo intentare-dramatizó Nelly con una mano en el pecho.

Las tres estaban en el Caldero Chorreante despidiéndose, y fuera los coches de los padres esperando. La gente que las habían visto se habían vuelto a alejar de ellas, realmente creían que eso podía ser contagioso.

-Nos vemos, el 1 de septiembre en la estación de King Cross, delante de la barrera del andén, a las diez y media-dijo Lily- EN PUNTO-añadió en voz más alta de lo normal, mirando a Kimy.

-Allí nos encontraremos-respondió Kimy dando un saludo militar.

Se abrazaron y se fueron cada una a un coche, pero cuando vieron al conductor tuvieron que intercambiarse, pues con tanta tontería, Lily fue para el coche de Kimy, esta para el de Nelly, y esta para el de Lily. Después de encontrarse con sus padres en sus coches, se despidieron por las ventanillas y se fueron a casa.

9


	3. Viaje en tren

_**Capítulo 3**_: Primer viaje en tren.

La semana siguiente, la estación de King Cross, parecía abarrotada de gente. No cabía un alma, y las chicas al final se encontraron en la puerta de la estación.

-No se puede entrar, ya lo he intentado-dijo Lily con voz cansada.

-Pues tenemos que hacerlo-apuntó Kimy decidida-Y creo que se como.

-¿Qué has tramado?-preguntó Nelly.

-Ya lo veréis. Pero os diré que no solo pasaremos, sino que lo haremos en un camino que hará la gente libre de empujones-anunció Kimy con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Gran idea, Kimy-dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

-A que sí-habló Kimy orgullosa.

-Una preguntita. ¿Cómo paramos después?-indagó Nelly frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No lo había pensado-notó Kimy asustada.

-Repito, gran idea Kimy-dijo Lily, esta vez con ironía.

Las tres iban corriendo con los carritos, y obviamente la gente se apartaba para no ser arrollada, lo malo es que los carritos, empezaban a coger velocidad y no podían pararlos.

Justo a un paso de chocarse, contra un muro, consiguieron, parar los carritos, pero, estaban en el andén 19.

-Tenemos que retroceder diez andenes-dijo Lily.

-Pues para atrás otra vez, y además con sesenta mil personas y empujones-anunció Nelly señalando el camino.

Kimy bufó agotada.

Volvieron atrás, hasta llegar a los andenes, 9 y 10, y asegurándose que no miraba nadie pasaron, como si nada.

Entraron en el tren y después de mucho buscar se instalaron en un vagón. Al poco rato el tren arrancó. Allí, Lily sacó un libro y se puso a leer, y Kimy y Nelly, sacaron a sus animales. Kimy, tenía un gatito siamés blanco, llamado Toben. Y Nelly, desde hacia unos quince meses (N/A: Año y tres meses) un Husky Siberiano, llamado Tico. Cada una acostó a su animal encima de sus piernas y comenzaron a acariciarlos. (N/A: No sé donde salieron los animales, pero ahí están)

-Bueno, ¿Creéis que tardaran mucho?-preguntó Kimy.

Entonces se oyó una explosión.

-No, creo que no-rió Nelly.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta del compartimento, y aparecieron los tres merodeadores, con los pelos de colores y de punta. Las túnicas tenían rotos y una media de 45 colores cada una. En la cara se les veían rastros de pociones, que poco a poco se iba cayendo al cuelo, y donde había estado dejaba la piel de colores. Así que podríamos decir que parecían arco iris andantes.

-Bonito look-comentó Lily riéndose cuando los vio.

-¿Os creéis muy graciosas?-preguntó entonces James.

-O no. Pero ustedes si-dijo Kimy riéndose también.

-Esperen un momento-dijo Nelly, y sacó unas gafas de sol, que les dio a los merodeadores.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ponéoslas-explicó Lily con seriedad.

-¿Para que?-preguntó Remus.

-Hacedlo y miraos en estos espejos-dijo Kimy, dándole uno a cada uno.

Ellos lo hicieron, y vieron en el espejo como si poco a poco la ropa se fuera cayendo a trocitos, y al cabo de unos minutos se quedaban sin nada, salvo la ropa interior.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó James-¿Otra broma?

-Esas gafas permiten ver el futuro de lo que mires con ellas, y los espejos servían para que os miréis a vosotros mismos-explicó Lily orgullosa, pues eso había sido idea suya, al igual que los encantamientos de las gafas.

-Obviamente las gafas son de usar y tirar, las buenas estan en nuestro poder-aclaró Kimy haciendo gestos.

-Por cierto la ropa, ya ha empezado a pudrirse-anunció Nelly tomando del suelo un pequeño trozo de tela.

Ellos miraron al suelo y vieron trocitos de túnicas, de pantalones y camisas de colores. Entonces las miraron con odio, ellas con satisfacción y malicia, y luego se fueron corriendo y dejando trozos de tela por todo el tren.

Entonces ellas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, hasta casi caerse al suelo.

-Esta vez no podrán superarnos-dijo Kimy.

-Es imposible-corroboró Nelly sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

-Aún así, lo intentaran. Así que debemos estar preparadas-dijo Lily, y después siguió leyendo.

Kimy y Nelly fueron a coger los animales, pero...

-¿Dónde estan?-preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily.

-Toben y Tico han desaparecido-respondió Nelly con los ojos abiertos y levantando todo lo que había en el vagón.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos, no han podido salir del compartimento, a menos que...-comenzó Kimy y miraron la puerta.

-Los merodeadores la han dejado abierta-notó Lily con miedo.

-Vamos a buscarlos-pidió Nelly con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y así las tres fueron en busca de los animales.

Los merodeadores llegaron a su compartimento y se cambiaron de ropa.

-Estan locas, y me las van a pagar-dijo Sirius harto y sentándose violentamente en el vagón.

-No podemos tolerar que nos pisoteen, somos los merodeadores, esas tres se van a enterar-apoyó James sentándose con su compañero.

-Tenemos que pensar muy bien nuestra próxima jugada-dijo Remus-Tenemos que pensarlo muy bien...

Entonces escucharon un ladrido seguido de un maullido.

Abrieron la puerta del compartimento y se encontraron con un pequeño gato siamés y un perro de raza, Husky.

-Un perro y un gato. ¿De quienes serán?-preguntó James alzando una ceja.

-No se. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Por el momento y hasta que aparezca su dueño se quedaran aquí-dijo Remus-No vamos a dejarlos aquí tirados.

Remus cogió el perro y Sirius el gato, pero estos les mordieron y arañaron, y tuvieron que soltarlos en el asiento. Mientras James cerraba la puerta del compartimento.

-Serán salvajes-creyó Sirius mirándose los cortes.

-Y eso que no son muy grandes, anda que si llegan a ser adultos-notó Remus sacudiendo la mano dañada.

El perro y el gato al sentirse acorralados, por personas a las que no conocían, empezaron a ladrar y maullar, respectivamente. Entonces escucharon que llamaban a la puerta del compartimento.

-Más vale que sean los dueños de los animales-dijo Sirius y los tres curiosos se acercaron a abrir. (N/A: Peter, o mejor dicho, la asquerosa rata traicionera, a la que me encantaría poder descuartizar con mis propias manos, ha desaparecido, y aparecerá poco)

Cuando lo hicieron se llevaron cada uno un puñetazo en el ojo y cayeron hacia atrás.

-¡¡Son unos hijos de...!!-gritó Nelly entrando en el compartimento.

-¿Qué hemos hecho ahora?-la interrumpió Remus levantándose.

-¿Y lo preguntáis?-gritó Lily.

-Sois unos viles secuestradores de animales-dijo Kimy cogiendo al gato, a la vez que Nelly cogía al perro.

-Vaya, como no lo pensamos. Si los animales son salvajes, sus dueñas también tienen que serlo-murmuró James para sí.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Lily enfrentándolo.

-Nada-dijo James.

-Te vas a enterar-anunció Lily arremangándose la túnica.

Y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones. Kimy y Nelly comenzaron a hacer lo mismo a la vez que gritaban cosas como "Muere maldito secuestrador", mientras los chicos intentaban huir de ellas, y los animales, maullaban y ladraban como animando a sus dueñas.

Al cabo del rato ellas se cansaron y volvieron a sus compartimentos con las mascotas, dejándolos bastante mal.

Ellos descansaron el resto del viaje y decidieron que la broma que les gastaran a las chicas debía ser la mejor de todos los tiempos.

9


	4. Acusaciones

_**Capítulo 4**_: Acusaciones.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, como siempre, (N/A: Y para no variar) a la hora de la cena. Los baúles fueron llevados a las habitaciones, y después todos fueron al Gran comedor donde, después de una "apasionante" selección de alumnos, recibirían el más esperado de los banquetes. Pero antes, claro estaba, el discurso de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, como siempre bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Espero que este año me hagan caso por una vez y no vayan al bosque prohibido. Pero como va a ser que no, dejo de recordarles lo que esta prohibido hacer, para no deprimirme, por creer que mis alumnos no me respetan. Y ahora a cenar-comentó Dumbledore, dio unas palmadas y la comida apareció-Bon appétit (N/A: Apenas se francés, así que no me extrañaría que estuviese mal escrito).

En la cena las chicas estuvieron mirando mal a los merodeadores todo el rato, mientras el resto de las chicas los miraban preocupadas, por que tenían un ojo morado cada uno, y a la vez los chicos los miraban triunfantes, de que por fin alguien les hubiese plantado cara. De vez en cuando ellas soltaban un comentario en voz baja, para que sólo ellos lo escucharan.

-Esto no ha acabado-advirtió Lily señalándolos amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-Pagareis caro haber intentado raptar a nuestras mascotas-continuó Kimy entornando los ojos.

-No sobrevivirá ni vuestro pasado-aseguró Nelly-Seréis olvidados cuando acabemos con vosotros, o recordados como los pobres merodeadores que murieron al secuestrar a los animales de las Unequals Girls.

-Nosotros no os hemos raptado las mascotas-replicó James en un susurró.

-Para que querríamos nosotros animales salvajes-puntualizó Sirius.

-Y más cuando se parecen tanto a vosotras-recordó Remus inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Esa es una de sus mayores virtudes, que se parecen a sus dueñas-dijo Lily mirándose las uñas de forma orgullosa.

-Pero vamos a ver. ¿De quienes son los animales?-preguntó James poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

-Tico mío-sonrió Nelly señalándose.

-Y Toben mío-dijo Kimy cruzando los dedos de sus manos y poniéndolos debajo de su cabeza de forma soñadora.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos elevando una ceja ante la extraña actitud de las jóvenes. Aún así Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pinta aquí Evans?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ella nos los regaló cuando se murieron nuestros antiguos animales-dijo tristemente Nelly.

-Y no intentéis cambiar de tema-indicó Lily entornando los ojos.

-Eso, no os hagáis que os interesan, por que no los vais a volver a tocar-informó Kimy de forma autoritaria.

-Como volváis siquiera a mirarlos os mato-dijo Nelly dijo señalándolos con un hermoso cuchillo y moviéndolo de arriba a abajo.

-Sois unas salvajes-comentó Sirius.

-Y estáis locas-corroboró Remus.

-¡Y ustedes dentro de poco estarán cadáver!-exclamaron las tres enfadándose realmente. (N/A: Yo pensaba que ya estaban enfadadas, pero bueno)

Después de la cena todo el mundo se dirigió a su sala común. Las chicas subieron a su habitación y se pusieron el pijama. Entonces escucharon unos golpecitos en la ventana, era una lechuza. Abrieron la ventana, cogieron el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la pata y después la dejaron marcharse. En la nota ponía:

"Pagaréis vuestra última broma

Firmado: Los merodeadores"

Ellas miraron la carta y poco a poco fueron enfureciéndose, hasta que...

Llamaban insistentemente en la puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores. (N/A: Vaya hombre. ¿Quién será?)

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-preguntó Remus yendo a abrir la puerta.

Los otros dos se levantaron para curiosear, y Peter, bueno, (N/A: esa cosa la voy a envenenar con algo), estaba durmiendo.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a las chicas y como un acto reflejo, se la cerraron en las narices.

-Estos no saben lo que han hecho-comentó Nelly arremangándose el pijama, y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que queréis ahora, es que no nos vais a dejar ni dormir?-preguntó Sirius alejándose.

-Si hace falta, no duermes, Black-replicó Kimy fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sirius tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-indagó Lily estampándole el papel a James en las narices.

Él lo cogió y lo leyó, después miró a sus amigos, y se la dio a ellos, pero ambos se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaron.

-Eso queremos saber nosotras-respondió Kimy cruzándose de brazos.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada-dijo Remus excusándose y colocando las manos en señal de bandera blanca.

-Esto no es nuestro-apoyó Sirius.

-Vale, de acuerdo-habló Nelly-No queréis confesar por las buenas, pues por las malas. Tico, Toben y Tiger a por ellos.

Entonces, un perro, un gato y un pájaro (N/A: Este último es de Lily y se llama Tiger por que tiene colores parecidos a estos animales) entraron en la habitación. El pájaro empezó a picotear la cabeza de James, el perro mordía y perseguía a Remus, y el gato arañaba a Sirius.

A la vez que esto ocurría ellas se sentaron cada una en una cama como a la espera de que se decidieran a hablar. Al cabo del rato, Lily llamó al pájaro que se posó en su hombro suavemente, Kimy llamó al gato y este se sentó en sus rodillas, y Nelly llamó al perro, quien se acostó a su lado. Las tres miraron a los merodeadores con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, ¿vais a confesar, o no?-preguntó en tono quedo Kimy.

Los ojos grises de Sirius se posaron sobre la muchacha, que lo miraba fijamente.

-Nosotros no hemos sido-contestó de mala manera Sirius.

-¿Qué decís vosotros? ¿Declaráis por las buenas o por las malas?-preguntó luego Nelly.

-Os estamos diciendo la verdad-explicó Remus en tono de ruego.

-Si, y con tanto grito vais a despertar a Peter-dijo James.

-¡Que se fastidie!-exclamó Lily.

-Una última oportunidad...-comenzó Nelly.

-...o cantáis o...-continuó Lily.

-...éstas monas fierecillas atacan-terminó Kimy señalando a las mascotas.

-¡No hemos sido nosotros!-estalló James sofocado.

-Mentís-dijo simplemente Kimy.

-Será por las malas entonces-indicó Nelly haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

-Podemos demostrarlo-inquirió de repente Sirius.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó incrédula Lily.

-Con esto-explicó Remus.

Ellas miraron una especie de bandeja, llena de un líquido de color morado y espeso, que Remus sostenía en las manos.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-preguntó curiosa Nelly agarrando a Tico por el collar.

-Es un líquido revelador. Revela si la escritura es idéntica a la que se pone como ejemplo-informó Sirius.

-Bien, pues hacedlo-les señaló Kimy.

Ellos pusieron la notita en el líquido y unos minutos después la muestra dio negativo.

-¿Veis? No es nuestra-indicó Remus.

-No os creeremos hasta que no sepamos si la muestra de letra con la que compara es la vuestra-replicó Kimy.

-Así que ya podéis poner vuestra letra, u os echo a los animales-advirtió Nelly. (N/A: En este fanfic ningún animal, salvo los merodeadores, han recibido maltrato alguno, sino todo lo contrario, un sueldo como todos los demás)

Los chicos estaban ya más que hartos de las chicas, y eso que solo acababan de empezar el curso. Aún así lo hicieron puesto que la idea de los animales detrás de ellos otra vez en el mismo día resultaba escalofriante. Después de que las pruebas dieran positivo, ellos volvieron a hablar.

-Después de esta prueba irrefutable, ¿Vais a dejarnos dormir?-preguntó James con tono cansado.

Ellas los miraron ceñudas, pero salieron de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta. Ellos se giraron cansados, para acostarse, pero los animales seguían allí, y no se les, veía muy contentos.

-¿Cómo nos acostamos?-preguntó James asustado.

-Yo no me acuesto con esa bestia salvaje en mi cama-dijo Sirius de igual forma.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, eran las chicas.

-Los animales son nuestros-recordó Kimy.

-Vamos chicos-llamó Nelly sonriendo a las mascotas.

Los animales salieron de la habitación, no sin antes ladrarles, maullarles, y piarles a los chicos de forma asesina. Luego ellos cerraron la puerta aliviados, y pusieron varios hechizos para que no pudiesen abrirla.

Ellas se fueron a su habitación con los brazos cruzados, como pensando en algo importante. Cuando los animales hubieron entrado y cerraron la puerta, las tres dijeron a la vez:

-Mienten. (N/A: Cabezotas no son, ¿verdad?)

9


	5. Último primer día de mala suerte

_**Capítulo 5**_: Último primer día de mala suerte.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall, repartió los horarios. Cuando llegó a las chicas las miró severamente y les dijo:

-Espero que este año, no se salten ninguna clase.

-¿Nosotras?-preguntó Kimy con fingida inocencia.

-Si señorita Bryen. Usted y la señorita Rothwell, no aparecen en algunas clases-replicó la profesora-Por cierto. Denle a los señores, Potter, Black y Lupin sus horarios, y díganles, lo mismo que ha ustedes, les he dicho yo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que dárselo nosotras?-preguntó Lily arrugando el ceño.

-Por que estan en el mismo curso que ellos-contestó la profesora y luego se marchó.

-Ni que fuésemos sus niñeras-comentó Nelly, después.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Lily mirando el horario.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kimy.

-Comparto optativas con Lupin-respondió Lily, poniendo mala cara-Tú, con Potter, y Nelly con Black.

-¿Como quiere la profesora que no me salte ninguna clase, si tengo que soportar a uno de ellos, cuatro veces en semana, sin que mis otras dos amigas estén presentes?-preguntó Nelly con fingidas lágrimas.

-A lo mejor quiere que cometas un homicidio, para librarse de uno de ellos-razonó (N/A: No muy bien) Kimy con aire pensativo y soñador.

-No lo había pensado. Quizá tengas razón-respondió Nelly sonriente.

En ese momento llegaron los merodeadores y se sentaron en frente de ellas puesto que era el único sitio libre.

-¿Dónde estabais?-preguntó de malos modos Lily.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-preguntó James de peores modos. (N/A: Normal, después del día anterior)

Lily cogió los horarios por una punta y empezó a balancearlos delante de las narices de los chicos.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Sirius intentando cogerlos, pero ella fue más rápida.

-La carta de los reyes magos-contestó Nelly sonriendo con ironía.

Ellos la miraron aburridos de tantas tonterías.

-Vuestros horarios tontitos-explicó Lily tirándoselos delante.

-Sois unos cortitos mentales. Por cierto McGonagall, nos ha dicho que os digamos que no os saltéis ninguna clase-dijo Kimy rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Peter, que pasaba por allí, y no había enterado.

-A ti no es-indicó Kimy haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabéis chicas. Me acabo de dar cuenta, que este es el último primer día-informó Nelly muy sonriente.

Los chicos que habían comenzado a desayunar las miraron alucinados.

-Tienes razón. Es el último primer día-exclamó Kimy de forma infantil.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para celebrarlo?-preguntó Lily poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

-Una pregunta. ¿Qué toman de desayunar generalmente?-indagó James con curiosidad.

-¿Para que quieres, saberlo?-preguntó Kimy alzando una ceja.

-Para no tomarlo nunca más en mi vida-contestó James.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso-dijo Lily irónicamente.

-¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase?-preguntó Kimy.

-Hechizos y Encantamientos-contestó Lily mirando los horarios.

-Pues hay nuestra celebración. Le gastamos unas pequeña bromita al profesor Flitwick-dijo Kimy-Por la última primera clase.

-¿Que has pensado?-preguntó Nelly mirándola traviesamente.

Las tres se miraron y después a los merodeadores, que las miraban alucinando en colores.

-Vamos a otro sitio y os lo cuento-indicó Kimy, y las tres se fueron.

La clase de Encantamientos la compartían con Slytherin. Y hacia quince minutos que había empezado, aunque las chicas, no estaban allí.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el profesor Flitwick.

-Profesor, sentimos llegar tarde, pero nos encontramos con el profesor Dumbledore y nos dijo que quería verle-indicó Lily seriamente.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Flitwick alzando una ceja y colocándose en jarras.

-¿Profesor? ¿Es que no se fía de nosotras?-indagó Nelly con fingida tristeza.

El profesor las miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-De todas formas es verdad. No creo que sea conveniente que haga esperar al director-comentó Kimy alzando las manos.

El profesor, las miró, y después salió de la clase.

-Siempre ganamos-apuntó Nelly chocando su palma con la de sus dos amigas.

Entonces fueron a sus sitios, cogieron los pequeños cojines, con los que estaban entrenando, se subieron a la mesa y gritaron a la vez que los tiraban.

-¡¡Guerra de almohadas!!

Toda la clase empezó a tirarse almohadas. Ellas sabían defenderse y atacar, pero esto último sobre todo contra los merodeadores, los cuales les respondían los ataques.

Entonces, unos cojines, les dieron a ellas, en la cara. A Lily, en los oídos, a Kimy en la boca, y a Nelly en los ojos. Durante cinco minutos no paso nada, pero luego, cada una dejó de poder hacer algo. Lily no oía lo que la gente decía y había empezado a gritar, por encima de los decibelios permitidos, asustando a todos.

-¡¡No os oigo!! ¡¡Estamos de fiesta por el amor de Dios chillad un poco!!

Kimy no podía hablar, ni gritar. Lo intentó pero, era inútil. Así que cogió una libreta y comenzó a escribir.

-¡¡Lily, deja de chillar!!

Nelly, dejo de ver y tuvo que sentarse, por miedo a caerse. También gritaba, pero no tanto como Lily.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha apagado la luz? ¡¡Lily no me grites en los oídos!!

Al poco rato llegó el profesor Flitwick, y parecía enfadado. En la cabeza le chorreaba poción y su aspecto era similar al de los merodeadores, en el tren con la diferencia de que la ropa no se pudría. Cuando vio todo el escándalo, el profesor, puso orden y luego miró a las chicas.

-Al parecer, el profesor Dumbledore, no estaba esperándome ¿Que tienen que decir en su defensa?-preguntó Flitwick

-¡¡Que dice profesor!! ¡¡No le oigo!!-gritó Lily dejando sordo al profesor.

-¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Déjese de tonterías! ¡Que alguien encienda la luz!-exclamó Nelly mientras movía los brazos y casi le da al profesor Flitwick.

Kimy, mientras movía los labios, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno.

De los que había en la clase, algunos que se reían de ellas; otros del profesor, pues creían que era una broma de las chicas; y otros estaban alucinados.

Entonces Kimy, puso los ojos en blanco por que nadie la entendía, y escribió algo en una hoja del cuaderno.

-Lily cállate un momento, y dile a Nelly, que se calle. Creo que se lo que pasa.

-¡¡Nelly!! ¡¡Dice Kimy que te calles, que va explicarnos lo que pasa!!

-¡¡No me grites Lily que no estoy sorda!!-gritó Nelly levantándose un poco.

-¿¡¡Qué dices!!?

Kimy escribió una cosa en el papel.

-Dice que no esta sorda, y que no le grites.

-¡¡Vale!!

-¿Me van a explicar lo que pasa, o tendré que averiguarlo yo?-preguntó el profesor enfadándose.

-Vera, profesor. Resulta que estábamos todos jugando, y de repente nos dieron unos cojines en la cara. Después a cada una nos paso algo. Lily se quedo sorda, Nelly, ciega y yo, muda. Traducción creo que alguien nos ha querido gastar una broma de muy mal gusto y nos ha aplicado para ello, la maldición del mono-escribió Kimy.

-¿Kimy lo vas a explicar o que?-pidió Nelly cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.

-Lily, dile a Nelly, que tenemos la maldición del mono y que yo estoy muda y tú sorda-escribió Kimy.

-¡¡Vale!! ¡¡Nelly, dice Kimy que tenemos la maldición del mono y que ella esta muda, y yo sorda!!

-Entonces ¡¡¡yo estoy ciega!!!

-Sí-escribió Kimy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dice Kimy que sí-dijo Lily no entendiendo por que sí y mirando dudosa a sus amigas.

-Maldigo al imbécil que me ha quitado la vista-gritó Nelly poniéndose de nuevo en pie, aunque no mucho tiempo.

-Y yo al que me ha quitado la voz-escribió Kimy mirando enfadada a todos los alumnos sin excepción.

-¡¡Chicas!! ¿¡¡De que estáis hablando!!? ¡¡No me entero de nada!!- se quejó Lily poniéndose en jarras.

9


	6. Vaya mañanita

_**Capítulo 6**_: Vaya mañanita.

-Maldigo al imbécil que me ha quitado la vista-gritó Nelly.

-Y yo al que me ha quitado la voz-escribió Kimy mirando enfadada a todos los alumnos sin excepción.

-¡¡Chicas!! ¿¡¡De que estáis hablando!!? ¡¡No me entero de nada!!- se quejó Lily poniéndose en jarras.

-¿Por qué siempre son los mismos los que dan problemas?-preguntó el profesor exasperado-En fin, vayan a la enfermería.

Kimy y Nelly, que habían escuchado al profesor, se encaminaron a la salida. Kimy iba bastante tranquila, pero Nelly, iba chocándose con todo, y Lily como no había odio al profesor se había quedado sentada.

-¿¡¡Donde vais!!?-preguntó Lily.

-A la enfermería-escribió Kimy.

-Kimy, dile a Lily donde vamos y ayúdame, que me mato-pidió Nelly con los brazos extendidos.

Kimy agarró a Nelly de un brazo, y Lily salió de las mesas a su encuentro. Cuando estuvieron las tres juntas, salieron de la clase y se fueron a la enfermería.

-Nosotros sigamos con la clase-dijo Flitwick.

-¿Creéis que piensen que somos nosotros?-preguntó Sirius con un poco de miedo en la voz recordando la noche anterior.

-Como pienses eso nos tiran a los animales, y nadie nos salva-respondió Remus con resignación.

-Tenemos que hacerles comprender que nosotros no hemos hecho nada-indicó James.

-Por favor, lamento distraerles, pero estoy intentando dar clase y...-comenzó Flitwick.

Entonces sonó la sirena indicando el fin de la clase.

-¿Por qué no podré tener una clase normal con este curso?-preguntó el profesor al cielo, y con los brazos en alto.

-Creo que el profesor esta un poco deprimido-saltó entonces Sirius antes de salir de la clase, mientras veían como su profesor estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No me extraña, si no somos nosotros, son las locas las que no le dejan dar clase-dijo James riéndose.

-Pobre hombre, y pensar que a casi todos los profesores les pasa lo mismo-comentó Remus en falso tono culpable.

A la vez, las chicas estaban camino a la enfermería. Iban en silencio, puesto que Lily no oía y Kimy no hablaba. Nelly, a pesar de ser llevada por Kimy se había chocado ya con 28 alumnos, 14 muros y 3 profesores.

Al cabo de la media hora llegaron a la enfermería.

-Pero señoritas, sólo es el primer día y la primera hora, y ya estan aquí. Entre ustedes y los merodeadores, deberían darme una paga extra-indicó la señora Pomfrey al verlas.

Lily iba a su bola y no había escuchado lo dicho por la enfermera, Nelly, no sabía quien le había hablado, y Kimy escribía algo en el cuaderno a toda velocidad.

-¿Van a decirme que hacen aquí?-preguntó Pomfrey viendo como ninguna decía nada.

Entonces Kimy le dio el cuaderno para que lo leyera.

-Nos han gastado una broma de mal gusto y tenemos la maldición del mono (N/A: No se si se llama así, pero que más da). Lily, sorda; Nelly, ciega; y yo, muda-leyó la señora Pomfrey-Pues esto se soluciona con una poción, pero yo no la tengo y es muy difícil de conseguir los ingredientes, además tarda mucho en prepararse.

-Da igual, pero consígala-imploró Nelly, que había reconocido a la enfermera.

-Esta bien, pero mientras no puedo hacer nada-dijo Pomfrey-Denle a los demás profesores esta nota para que entiendan lo que les pasa-dijo dándole a las chicas lo que Kimy había escrito antes.

Kimy y Nelly asintieron, pero Lily seguía a su bola.

Entonces se fueron y Kimy cogió a Lily del brazo para que las siguiera.

-¿¡¡Sabéis una cosa!!? ¡¡No creo que hayan sido los merodeadores!! ¡¡Las bromas que ellos gastan, no son tan crueles!!-saltó Lily pensativa.

-Yo tampoco creo qua hayan sido ellos-dijo Nelly.

-Ni yo-escribió Kimy-Al parecer anoche decían la verdad.

-¡¡Sí!!-dijo Lily contesta como unas perdiz.

¿Sí, que?-preguntó Nelly.

-Dile que ellos anoche decían la verdad-escribió Kimy a toda velocidad y agitando después su brazo cansado.

-¡¡Kimy dice que te diga que ellos decían la verdad anoche!!-gritó Lily. (N/A: ¿A quedado lo suficientemente claro que Lily se sabe el verbo decir?)

-¿Sabéis? Ahora pienso que anoche nos pasamos-indicó Nelly.

Lily que había conseguido leerle los labios a Nelly dijo:

-¡¡Puede que tengas razón, pero quien sabe!!

-¿Quién creéis que puede haber sido?-preguntó Kimy. (N/A: Obviamente escribiéndolo)

-¡¡Cualquier estúpido que desea una muerte inmediata!!-indicó Lily levantando un puño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Nelly.

Lily que había vuelto a leerle los labios dijo:

-¡¡Kimy ha preguntado quien creemos que había sido el de la broma!!

-Ah, vale-contestó Nelly.

-¡Lily, ya sabes leer los labios!-escribió Kimy.

-¡¡Si es que soy muy rápida!!-exclamó Lily "modesta".

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-preguntó Nelly.

-¡¡Tenemos transformaciones, y ya llegamos tarde!!-dijo Lily.

-Pues a correr-escribió Kimy.

-Vaya mañanita, que vamos a pasar-concluyó Nelly siendo arrastrada por sus dos amigas.

La profesora McGonagall estaba dando una clase sobre la transformación para modificar el tamaño. Cuando llevaban diez minutos de clase, llamaron a la puerta.

-Entren-dijo la profesora McGonagall sabiendo de quien se trataba-Señorita Evans, nunca me hubiera esperado, esta tardanza de usted, en cuanto a las señoritas Bryen y Rothwell, ¿Qué excusa esta vez?

Kimy se acercó a la profesora y le dio la nota y después las miró.

-¿Pretenden que me crea esto?-preguntó la profesora.

Kimy hizo una señal indicándole que no tenía más remedio.

-¿Sabes quien o quienes han sido los de la broma?-preguntó McGonagall desviando su mirada a los merodeadores.

Kimy negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando pasó todo estábamos jugando, y no nos dimos cuenta-indicó Nelly-Lo sabes el profesor Flitwick y la señora Pomfrey.

-Esta bien, siéntense-se resignó la profesora.

Después del barullo que armo Nelly, para sentarse, y que Lily comprendiera que tenía que sentarse. Siguió la clase.

-Bien. Sigamos con la clase. Escuchen bien y tomen apuntes. Como pueden ver es una sencillo hechizó. Sólo tienen que pronunciar bien las palabras y...-la mirada de la profesora cayó entonces por casualidad en las chicas, que no parecían nada contentas-¿Qué les ocurre ahora?

-No puedo PRONUNCIAR ninguna palabra-escribió Kimy en un papel.

-No se lo que hay que VER-continuó Nelly.

-¡¡No ESCUCHO las explicaciones!!-exclamó Lily cruzada de brazos.

La profesora McGonagall parecía frustrada.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelvan a la sala común. Yo les diré a algunos de sus compañeros que les entreguen la nota a los demás profesores-dijo McGonagall.

Las chicas se fueron, no sin problemas, y McGonagall, suspiró.

-Estoy más que aburrida de que siempre pase lo mismo-comentó.

-Adivina quienes van a ser los afortunados que tendrán que llevar la notita de profesor en profesor-le murmuró James a Sirius.

-Señores Potter, Black y Lupin. Denle, la nota, a todos los profesores que tengan sus compañeras-ordenó McGonagall.

-Te lo dije-habló James.

-Siempre nos toca trabajar con fuego-dijo Remus cogiendo el papelito.

-Esas tres nos deben una-indicó Sirius.

-Pero sabes de sobra que no te la van a devolver, aunque te pongas de rodillas, y encima como les de por decir que somos nosotros, nos echan todas las maldiciones, que se sepan-replicó Remus.

-Así son las locas de turno-dijo James temiéndose lo peor.

9


	7. Una broma y una pequeña venganza

_**Capítulo 7**_: Una broma y una pequeña venganza.

Esa misma noche a la hora de la cena, las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa Gryffindor, cuando llegaron los chicos.

-¿Sabéis? Hemos tenido que ir de profesor en profesor dándoles vuestra notita-dijo James mirándolas.

-Y todos, sin excepción, nos creen los culpables-continuó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-A pesar de que somos inocentes-finalizó Remus.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Nelly a Lily moviendo despacio los labios.

-¡¡Son los merodeadores!!-gritó Lily.

-No nos importa lo que os hayan dicho los profesores-escribió Kimy.

-Pues debería-indicó James.

Lily los miraba fijamente, pero no entendida lo que decían.

-¡¡Hablad más despacio!!-ordenó entonces.

-Evans, ¿es que te has vuelto loca? Deja de gritar-dijo Sirius moviéndose un dedo dentro del oído.

-Si habláis tan rápido, Lily no puede leeros los labios-les informó Kimy con una nota.

-Si a nosotras no nos hace caso, cuando le decimos que no grite, a ustedes, a los que encima no entiende, menos-dijo Nelly haciendo muecas.

-Nosotras nos vamos-escribió Kimy.

-¡¡Nelly, nos vamos!!-avisó Lily, que había leído la nota.

-Vale-aceptó Nelly, y con dificultad, se marcharon del Gran comedor.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando como se iban, chocándose con todo.

-Acabo de recordar una cosa-dijo Remus al cabo del rato.

-¿El que?-preguntó Sirius.

-La pequeña broma que le pusimos en la habitación esta mañana-informó Remus.

-Al parecer no se ha activado todavía, como lo pusimos para que lo hiciera cuando estuviera todo el mundo en la Sala Común-recordó James.

-Pues pensad en lo que nos harán cuando se active, teniendo en cuenta la racha que llevan hoy-razonó Remus.

Los tres pusieron cara de susto, se levantaron y corrieron a la sala común.

-¡¡Me voy a ir a la cama en cuanto llegue a la habitación!!-exclamó Lily.

-Yo también, aunque no va a hacer falta que apaguéis la luz-dijo Nelly buscándole el lado positivo a las cosas.

-Yo antes me daré un baño-escribió Kimy sonriendo.

-Lily. ¿Qué va a hacer Kimy?-preguntó Nelly despacio.

-¡¡Va a ducharse!!-explicó Lily leyendo la nota.

Subieron a la habitación, y los animales parecían muy nerviosos.

-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó Nelly, escuchando el alboroto.

-¡¡Los animales parecen nerviosos!! ¡¡Algo les pasa!!-avisó Lily.

-Creo que quieren decirnos algo-escribió Kimy.

Los animales, se dirigieron a los armarios de las chicas.

-¡¡Van a los armarios!!-anunció Lily.

Las tres se dirigieron a los armarios, y cada una abrió el suyo. Entonces una especie de palanca, se activo y unas tartas de nata salieron disparadas. De no se sabe donde cayeron unos cubos con algo dentro. Otra palanca les echo encima un líquido de color blanco y después de unos globos que había en el techo y que no habían visto, cayeron esponjas de las almohadas. Entonces, como si no fuesen ellas mismas, se dirigieron a la sala común.

Cuando llegaron abajo, todos estaban allí, y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Tenían la cara cubierta de nata. El cubo al parecer, tenía agua oxigenada, que al hacer contacto con el pelo, se los había dejado de 5 tonos diferentes a cada una. El líquido blanco, era pintura y pegamento, que con las esponjas, las hacía parecer el muñequito de michelín.

En ese momento entraron los merodeadores.

-¡¡NO HABEIS QUERIDO PERDEOSLO!! ¿¡¡VERDAD!!?-gritó Lily dirigiéndose a ellos con furia, pero Kimy la paró.

-No veo lo que me ha pasado. Pero, ¡¡JURO POR QUE ME MUERA AHORA MISMO QUE LOS MERODEADORES ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!-vociferó Nelly enfadada.

-Esto no se va a quedar así-escribió Kimy con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Entonces silbó. (N/A: Eso, aunque se este muda, si se puede hacer)Los animales bajaron, y Kimy señaló a los chicos. El gato, el perro y el pájaro, con lo que parecían caras de satisfacción, empezaron a picotear, arañar y morder a los merodeadores.

-¡¡Volveremos por los animales, cuando nos hayamos cambiado!!-dijo Lily sonriendo entonces.

-Que os divirtáis, por que no tenemos prisa-informó Nelly.

-Bye, bye-escribió Kimy.

Y subieron a la habitación, mientras los chicos corrían con los animales detrás, y el resto del alumnado huía a sus habitaciones.

-¿Vamos ya a por los animales? ¿Y si se contaminan por atacar a los merodeadores?-preguntó Kimy en un papel al cabo de las tres horas.

-¡¡Sí, será lo mejor!!-dijo Lily.

-¿El que?-preguntó Nelly.

-¡¡Ir por nuestras mascotas!!-contestó Lily aburrida de esa conversaciones.

-Sí, vamos-aceptó Nelly.

Bajaron a la sala común, pero allí no había nadie.

-¡¡No están!!-gritó Lily.

-Seguramente estarán en la habitación de los merodeadores-escribió Kimy.

-Se oye algo en la escalera de los chicos-comentó Nelly dirigiendo su barbilla hacia el ruido.

Las chicas se asomaron y vieron (N/A: Dos de ellas) a los tres animales esperando. Tico estaba sentado con la cabeza bien alta y gruñendo levemente. Toben, estaba tumbado y arañaba la puerta de la habitación. Tiger, estaba apoyado en el pomo de la puerta y picoteaba la puerta.

-Siguen ahí fuera-indicó Remus con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-No se irán hasta que las locas vengan por ellos-suspiró Sirius arrugando el entrecejo.

-Pues más nos vale que lo hagan antes de la hora de desayunar-suplicó James.

Entonces oyeron unos pasos subir las escaleras, puesto que los tres tenían las orejas en la puerta.

Después oyeron un silbido, un "Tiger" y un "Tico", seguido de dos "vámonos". Después pasos y al fin nada.

-Se han ido-susurró Sirius esperanzado.

-Vamos a comprobarlo-dijo James.

Se apartaron de la puerta, la abrieron un poco y no vieron nada.

-¡Se han ido!-gritaron contentos y se apartaron de la puerta.

Entonces entraron, el perro, el gato y el pájaro y los rodearon. Ellos se quedaron espalda contra espalda, y seguidamente entraron ellas.

-¿¡¡Que tal!!?-preguntó Lily.

-Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la compañía de nuestras mascotas-comentó Nelly mientras Tico se colocaba a su lado y lo acariciaba.

-¿Por qué nos echáis a los animales? No hemos hecho nada-dijo Sirius.

-Mentirosos. Por vuestra culpa nuestro pelo tiene cinco tonos distintos-escribió Kimy-Esto tan solo ha sido una pequeña venganza.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a cerrarles la puerta a los pobres animales?-murmuró Nelly.

-Mirad. Nuestra intención no había sido burlarnos por que estéis; una muda, otra sorda y otra ciega…-comenzó Sirius sinceramente.

-La broma la habíamos preparado esta mañana, y entonces nosotros no sabíamos que os iba a pasar, eso-siguió Remus.

-Después se nos olvido. Cuando lo recordamos intentamos impedirlo, pero ya era tarde-terminó James mirando con terror a los animales.

-Claro, y yo soy una diosa griega-comentó Nelly enfadada.

-Mentirosos, mentirosos, mentirosos-escribió Kimy enfurecida.

-¡¡No se lo que habéis dicho, pero estoy de acuerdo con Kimy en que sois unos mentirosos!!-vociferó Lily.

-En fin, nosotras nos vamos, pues hemos pensado, que la venganza, será mucho mas gratificante cuando estemos totalmente bien-dijo Nelly.

-Rezad por que eso no sea pronto-escribió Kimy mirándolos enfurecida.

Y seguidamente se marcharon, cerrando la puerta al salir.

-¿Se han llevado los animales?-preguntó James que ahora miraba al techo por miedo.

-Sí-contestó Remus.

-¿Sabéis que pienso? Que estan locas-terminó Sirius.

-No eres el único, Sirius, no eres el único-corroboraron James y Remus.

9


	8. Sólo una hora

_**Capítulo 8**_: Sólo una hora.

Las chicas tuvieron problemas durante dos semanas del curso. Asistían a las clases, pero en la mayoría de ellas no podían hacer nada. (N/A; Los profesores obviamente encantados con el cambio)

Después estaba el hecho, de que cualquiera que intentase hablar con ellas, no lo volvía a hacer. Si hablaban con Lily, corrían el riesgo de quedarse sordos. Si lo hacían con Nelly, se llevaban un guantazo, por que ella no reconocía por la voz a quien tenía delante, e intentaba reconocerlos por el tacto de una manera un tanto brusca. Y si lo hacían con Kimy, esta se enfadaba, por que le pedían contestación, muy rápido, es decir, antes de que ella terminara la nota, y en consecuencia no te contestaba y encima, te llevabas un bofetón, por meterle prisa.

Entre ellas tampoco se comunicaban muy bien, Kimy no podía hablar, Nelly no podía leer lo que escribía Kimy, y a Lily a veces había que repetirle las cosas 60 veces para que las entendiera.

Después de esas dos semanas, la señora Pomfrey las mando llamar.

-Ya tengo la poción, pero tarda en hacer efecto una hora-dijo la enfermera-Así que les aconsejo que se queden aquí, ese tiempo, pero por favor sin formar escándalo, que hay más pacientes.

Kimy y Nelly asintieron y Lily dijo.

-¿¡¡Que dice!!?

-Shh-dijeron Nelly y la señora Pomfrey, mientras Kimy la miraba de forma significativa.

-¡¡Lo siento!!-volvió a decir.

Nelly y Kimy le taparon la boca.

-Enseguida vuelvo, voy por la poción-indicó Pomfrey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ya se ha ido?-preguntó Nelly a Lily.

-¿¡¡La señora Pomfrey!!? ¡¡Sí!!-contestó Lily.

-Menos mal que solo nos queda una hora, que si no también me quedaba sorda-murmuró Nelly agitando un dedo dentro de su oído.

-Callaos chicas, hay alguien en una de las camas-escribió Kimy.

-¡¡Nelly, dice Kimy que nos callemos que hay alguien en una de las camas contigua!!-informó Lily.

Kimy se llevo una mano a la cabeza y negó.

-Lily, no grites, que se van a enterar-comentó Nelly poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

La persona que estaba tres camas más a la derecha se levantó sobresaltada. Era Remus.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó molesto.

-La señora Pomfrey va a darnos la poción para volver a la normalidad-escribió Kimy.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Nelly.

-Soy Lupin. Deberías a empezar a reconocer voces-comentó Remus enfadado, sin dejar contestar a Lily.

-¡¡Iba a decírselo yo!!-replicó Lily.

-Y tú deberías darte prisa en contestar-refutó Remus recostándose.

-¿Qué te pasa Lupin? Si estás molesto por algo, la pagas contigo mismo-dijo Nelly enfureciéndose.

-¿Mira quien fue a hablar? La que le echa los animales a las personas aunque estas no hayan echo nada-contraatacó Remus.

-Reza por tu vida Lupin, por que cuando recupere la vista, morirás-advirtió Nelly furiosa.

-Dile a Nelly que no le eche cuenta a ese estúpido-escribió Kimy.

-¡¡Nelly, dice Kimy que no te pelees con ese estúpido!!-exclamó Lily.

-Si yo soy un estúpido, tú eres una loca salvaje, Bryen-replicó Remus.

Entonces entraron la enfermera Pomfrey, y los otros dos merodeadores. Los chicos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Remus y la enfermera a las chicas.

-Tómense esta poción y dentro de una hora recuperaran sus sentidos-explicó Pomfrey-Yo voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, para avisarle de que ya estan curadas.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Nelly.

-¿¡¡Cuando hace efecto esto!!?-preguntó Lily cuando las tres se hubieron tomado la Poción.

-En una hora-escribió Kimy.

-¡¡Sólo una hora!! ¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡¡Sólo una hora!!!-gritaba Lily contenta.

-Esta poción no sabe a nada-informó Nelly-Más vale que funcione.

-Si no lo hace mejor-dijo entonces Sirius mirándolas mal.

-Tú no pintas nada aquí-escribió Kimy mientras hacía muecas de orgullo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Nelly-Como odio no ver.

-¡¡Es Black!!-se apresuró Lily.

-¿Estan aquí los tres o los cuatro merodeadores?-preguntó Nelly curiosa.

-¡¡Los tres!!-contestó Lily contenta por no darle oportunidad a los chicos.

-De todas formas. ¿A ti que te importa?-preguntó Remus sin levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa hoy?-preguntó Kimy.

-¡¡Eso!!-apoyó Lily.

-No es de vuestra incumbencia-indicó James mirando a las chicas con cansancio.

-Los merodeadores estan de un humor de perros. Chicas, que miedo-dijo irónicamente Nelly.

-Hablando de perros. ¿Que tal vuestros animales? Hace dos semanas que no les vemos-indagó Sirius con fingida preocupación.

-Estan de maravilla en nuestra habitación, pero no os preocupéis después los vais a ver-escribió Kimy con una sádica sonrisa.

-No os importa-replicó Nelly que no había leído lo que Kimy había escrito.

-¿Sabéis que? Dais pena, ni siquiera podéis hablaros entre vosotras-dijo cruelmente James.

-¡¡ERES UN GILIPOYAS!!-gritó Lily que había conseguido leerle los labios a James-¡¡UN ESTÚPIDO, UN IMBÉCIL, UN TONTO, UN ANORMAL, UN CAPULLO, UN IDIOTA!!

-¿Has terminado ya o eres tan boba que crees que te estoy escuchando?-preguntó sin inmutarse James.

-Kimy. ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó Nelly.

Kimy le cogió un brazo, y Nelly se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo. Kimy asintió, y la llevó frente a James, Lily las siguió.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Nelly, cuando pararon.

Kimy cogió la mano de Nelly, la puso en su cabeza y asintió. Nelly alargó su mano hacía delante y tocó al merodeador.

-¡Rothwell! ¡Me has metido un dedo en el ojo!-se quejó James apartando un poco la cara y confuso.

-¡Oh! No sabes cuanto lo siento-murmuró sin arrepentimiento alguno.

¡PLAF!

-¡COMO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A ALGUNA DE MIS AMIGAS, TE MATO!-gritó furiosa dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

La cara de los merodeadores, en ese momento era toda furia.

-Y no os atreváis a amenazarnos, no os servirá de nada-escribió Kimy mientras los miraba malévolamente.

¡PLAF!

-¡¡Eso para que veas que yo se defenderme!!-dijo Lily.

Kimy se encogió de hombros.

¡PLAF!

-Soy la que faltaba-escribió ella risueña.

Remus y Sirius tenían la boca muy abierta, mientras James tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara roja. (N/A: Por las bofetadas, indiscutiblemente)

-Vamos a sentarnos-escribió Kimy dándose la vuelta.

Entonces se encaminaron a una de las camas, pero en el camino, Sirius les lanzó un hechizo y cayeron al suelo.

Y justo en ese momento recuperaron sus sentidos.

-¡Ah!-chilló Kimy.

Y una vez estuvieron en el suelo.

-Esperad, puedo hablar. ¡Puedo hablar! ¡¡Puedo hablar!!-gritó Kimy muy contenta poniéndose en pie.

-¡Oigo! Kimy, Nelly, ya oigo-gritaba Lily de igual forma.

-Puedo ver. Ya veo el mundo. Me alegro de verlas, chicas-gritaba también Nelly con fingidas lágrimas.

Las tres estaban cogidas de las manos, gritando y brincando en la enfermería, mientras los merodeadores las miraban como si estuviesen, bueno, (N/A: Supongo que lo saben, ¿verdad?) locas.

Entonces, ellas recordaron su presencia, y se giraron para mirarlos.

-¿Sabéis que?-preguntó Nelly a sus amigas.

-¿Que?-preguntaron Lily y Kimy al unísono.

-Es por lo único que lamento ver-dijo ella negando con pesar-Por verles a ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-apoyó Kimy asintiendo firmemente por su decisión.

-Y yo-corroboró Lily.

Seguidamente las tres se cogieron de los brazos y salieron de la enfermería muy contentas. Los merodeadores las miraron marcharse con ira contenida. Estaban empezando a cansarse realmente de esas tres y el curso no había echo más que empezar.

-Mucho tienen que cambiar las cosas para que esas cambien y nos dejen de caer mal-murmuró entonces James.

Sus amigos solo asintieron.

10


	9. Castigadas, pero sin importancia

_**Capítulo 9**_: Castigadas, pero sin importancia.

Las chicas estaban curadas. Esa noticia se corrió rápidamente. A muchos les alegró, pero a muchas, no les gustó.

Los profesores, que durante el tiempo que ellas estuvieron "enfermas" pudieron dar clases, empezaron a prepararse, para tener que aguantar a las tres chicas de nuevo.

Durante la primera semana, hubo muchas pequeñas bromitas, a todo el mundo. Pero al contrario de lo que pareciera, a todos excepto a algunas chicas, les gustaban, las bromas de las locas. Puesto que sus bromas, nunca eran para hacer sufrir a nadie, sino, por ejemplo, mojarlos con agua, o jugo de calabaza. Hacer explotar el plato de comida, y cosas parecidas, y ellas siempre estaban incluidas. Otra cosa, era cuando la broma iba dirigida a alguien específico, en ese caso, la broma, era un poco más preparada.

En ese momento se encontraban en la cena, y parecía como si todo el mundo estuviese esperando la broma de las chicas, pues todos las miraban.

-¿Qué habéis preparado para hoy?-preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff que venía acompañado por otros dos chicos. Era moreno-azulado, de ojos azules y bastante atractivo.

-Pues, nada en especial-comentó Kimy sonriendo de manera pilla.

-Vamos. No nos creemos que no hayáis hecho nada hoy-indicó otro. Era castaño oscuro y tenía los ojos avellana, y muy guapo.

-Pues si queréis saberlo, tendréis que esperar a después de la cena-dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Después de la cena?-preguntó el tercero, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes también muy atractivo.

(N/A: Cada uno de estos tres chicos, es igual a uno de los merodeadores, pero con una diferencia. El primero tiene los ojos azules en vez de grises, como Sirius. El segundo tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, en vez de negro azabache, como James. Y el tercero tiene los ojos verdes en vez de dorados, como Remus)

-En realidad, sólo al postre-informó Nelly sonriendo pícaramente.

Ellos las sonrieron de manera insinuante, y después se fueron a sus sitios.

-Vaya, parece que tenéis novios. Es increíble-dijo Sirius, que estaba sentado frente a Kimy.

-No son nuestros novios, Black. No llegan a tanto. Pocos han llegado a tanto-indicó Kimy pensándolo detenidamente.

-¿A no? ¿Y que son?-preguntó James.

-Mmm, como podríamos describirles. En realidad, no son nada, aunque hemos tenido varios "novios", estos aún no lo han conseguido-replicó Lily pensándolo con detenimiento.

-Sí, aunque se lo estan currando- reconoció Nelly cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo profundamente.

-Si, la manera tan descarada, con la que intentan ligar, es muy, como decirlo, tentadora para todas las tontas-comentó Remus sin mirar a las tres chicas.

-Lupin, no creo que seáis los más apropiados para decir eso. Después de todo, tenéis el record en rompecorazones-dijo Kimy no sin un poco de enfado.

-Aunque, yo empiezo a dudarlo-indicó Lily risueña.

-¿Seguro, que no son las chicas las que os dejan a vosotros?-preguntó Nelly, malignamente.

-No, por que no nos pasa como a ustedes-replicó Sirius mirándolas con suficiencia.

Las chicas no se inmutaron.

-A nosotras, no nos dejan. Nosotras abandonamos a las personas antes-indicó Kimy.

-Sí, aunque en un principio, éramos chicas buenas-pensó Nelly soñadora.

-Cierto. La primera vez nos dejaron a nosotras, pero nos enfadaron tanto, que desde entonces, nunca les ha dado tiempo a repetirlo-dijo Kimy enfadándose al recordarlo.

-Mentís muy mal-saltó James.

-Será por que no es mentira-replicó Lily mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si no os lo creéis, podéis preguntarle a Dylan Bromley, a Jack Brummet, y a Blake Bush-indicó Kimy.

-¿Quienes son esos?-preguntó James.

-Los chicos de antes-contestó Nelly como si nada.

La broma de esa noche, constaba en una guerra de pasteles de crema de chocolate y nata, que ellas mismas le encargaron a los elfos. Al final, acabaron peleando, hasta los profesores. La batalla, la ganó Dumbledore, proclamándose gobernador de los pasteles, y castigador oficial de las chicas.

Así, que estaban castigadas, a limpiar, toda la crema y nata del gran comedor a mano esa noche y el resto de la semana ayudar a Filch por las tardes. Todo el mundo salió del Gran Comedor dejándolas solas. Era mejor que hicieran el trabajo solas, pues todos sabían como las chicas eran capaces de manipular a las personas.

-Al final estáis castigadas-dijo burlón Sirius.

-Pero no tiene importancia-comento Nelly de manera misteriosa.

Ellos las miraron pensando, bueno, lo de siempre.

-No creo que te hayas percatado, de un pequeño detalle-comenzó Lily.

-No hemos comido nada durante la cena-continuó Nelly.

-Y ahora, cuando se vaya todo el mundo, nos vamos a comer todo el chocolate que se pueda comer-finalizó Kimy.

-Nos hemos asegurado, personalmente, que los más sabrosos se queden a salvo-dijo Nelly.

-Y ahora nos vamos a dar un atracón de chocolate y nata-indicó Kimy con brillitos en los ojos solo de pensarlo.

-Pero os va entrar una indigestión-advirtió James.

-¿Y que?-preguntó Lily.

-Mañana es domingo, así que iremos a la enfermería tomarnos algo, y nos vamos a Hogsmeade-sonrió Kimy dando saltitos.

-Después de todo a eso no nos han castigado-recordó Nelly.

-Y ahora si no os es mucha molestia...-comenzó Kimy empujándolos fuera.

-¡Adiós!-dijeron despidiéndolos con la mano.

Ellos aún pensando que estaban locas, se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

-Esperad un momento-los llamó Kimy.

Ellos se giraron.

-Es que acabamos de recordar algo-informó Lily.

-Sí. ¿Podríais hacernos un favor?-preguntó Nelly mirándolos un poco con arrepentimiento.

-Dadles estos bombones a nuestros animales y decidles que estamos esperándoles en el Gran Comedor con más-dijo Kimy con cara de cachirrito.

-Pero no se os ocurra coméroslo, que son para nuestras mascotas-advirtió Nelly con un dedo y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Son especiales para animales?-preguntó James mirando el que tenía en la mano.

-No, son bombones de chocolate, pero si se los damos a los animales nos ayudaran a limpiar-explicó Lily con una sonrisa.

Cada uno de los chicos tenía un bombón en la mano. Entonces se miraron y se los comieron.

Las chicas los miraron furiosas mientras se los tragaban, pero después en sus rostros asomó una sonrisa malvada. Los chicos las miraron asustados.

-Sois tan fáciles de engañas, como mi sobrino de tres años-dijo Nelly malvada.

Los chicos instintivamente se agarraron la garganta, como intentando que los bombones salieran. Las chicas se frotaron las manos.

-Bueno lo que os dijimos era verdad. Sirven para que los animales nos hagan caso y nos ayuden a limpiar-comenzó Lily entregándoles una fregona muggle.

-Así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Empezad-dijo Kimy señalando el gran comedor.

Los chicos como si no fuesen ellos mismos, fueron a coger los materiales necesarios y comenzaron a limpiar, mientras las chicas se sentaban en unos sitios, y comenzaban a comer bombones de nata y chocolate. (N/A: Escribir esto me esta costando mucho. Por que me da un hambre)

-Esta nos la pagareis-señaló Sirius mientras limpiaba una de las grandes mesas.

-Claro, Black, claro. Cuando tu quieras jugar con Toben me avisas-amenazó Kimy alzando una ceja.

-Últimamente Tico, Toben y Tiger se aburren mucho. Quizás queráis hacerles compañía-dejo caer Nelly.

-Bueno, pasemos de ellos-dijo Lily-¿Que vamos a hacer estas Navidades?

-Este año nos vamos a mi casa. Mis padres se irán de viaje y nos dejaran la casa para nosotras solas-indicó Kimy sonriendo abiertamente.

-Tus padres viajan mucho-notó Nelly con aire pensativo.

-Sí. Me dejan sola muchas veces, pero que se le va a hacer, tienen cosas que hacer-dijo Kimy como si le apenara quedarse sola en casa.

-Entonces decidido. Estas últimas Navidades en Hogwarts, a casa de Kimy Bryen-dijo Lily. (N/A: Una cosa importante es que si van a casa de Kimy, no estarán en Hogwarts, pero que se les va a hacer. Animalitas)

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta de fin de año-dijo entonces Kimy sonriendo abiertamente.

Lily y Nelly la miraron asombradas.

-Sería una idea perfecta-apoyaron a la morena.

Lily y Nelly sonrieron. Mientras tanto los chicos, se miraban de forma significativa y sonreían, a pesar de estar limpiando.

9


	10. Hogsmeade, dulce Hogsmeade

_**Capítulo 10**_: Hogsmeade, dulce, Hogsmeade.

Esa noche se acostaron temprano. Sobre las tres o cuatro de la mañana. (N/A: Nada más) Y al día siguiente, los seis tuvieron que ir a la enfermería. Las chicas para algo para el estomago y ellos para algo que los mantuviera despiertos, al menos durante el desayuno.

-Todo es por vuestra culpa-saltó Remus cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Nuestra? Perdona, pero ¿Quiénes fueron los imbéciles que se tomaron los bombones?-preguntó Nelly con fingida inocencia. (N/A: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que esta chica todo lo finge?)

-¡Nos engañasteis!-replicó Sirius.

-No os engañamos. Os dijimos, para que servían exactamente, así que si ahora estáis cansados, os aguantáis-dijo Kimy poniéndose en jarras y haciendo ademanes.

-Nos dijisteis que eran para que los animales os hicieran caso, pero no dijisteis nada de personas-contraatacó James.

-Es que a vosotros no os consideramos personas-comentó Lily sonriendo.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió James irónicamente.

-Mirad, dejadnos en paz-ordenó Nelly-Hoy no estamos para aguantar a nadie con un coeficiente mental inferior a cero.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo os soportáis entre vosotras?-preguntó Remus mirándolas mal.

Nelly, lo miró de una manera que asustaría hasta a un león.

-No to vuelvas a atrever a dirigirme la palabra hoy, ni mañana, ni hasta dentro de unas semana. Realmente no te conviene-dijo con una voz parecida a la de Snape cuando amenaza a Harry siendo profesor.

-Vuestra amiga esta poseída-indicó James.

-No. Mi amiga no esta poseída, esta...otra cosa-explicó (N/A: Bastante mal) Lily.

-¿Estas...?-preguntó Kimy a Nelly.

-Sí, Kimy-respondió Nelly.

-A bueno, entonces lo entiendo-apuntó Kimy volviendo a su desayuno como si nada.

-¿Habláis en código o que?-preguntó Sirius-No me entero de nada.

-No tienes que enterarte-respondió Lily burlona.

Seguidamente se levantaron y se fueron.

-Sólo han pasado tres semanas de curso, y ya pienso que deberíamos llamar a un manicomio-dijo Sirius.

-Este año esta yendo demasiado rápido-corroboró Remus.

-A este paso nos matamos antes de los exámenes del primer trimestre-apoyó James. (N/A: No era eso lo que tenía pensado exactamente, pero vale)

-¿Podremos ir a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Lily cuando estuvieron en su habitación.

-Sí, Lily. Sólo es algo que me molesta mucho, pero que es normal en el periodo de una mujer(N/A: Traducción: la regla)-comentó Nelly imitando la voz de un médico.

-Bueno, vámonos prontito, y así arrasamos las tiendas que podamos-dijo Kimy señalando al techo-Pero ya sabes Nelly.

-Sí, mama-contestó Nelly como una niña buena.

Y seguidamente cogieron dinero y se fueron de allí, con los animales.

-Ya hemos estado, en la tienda de ropa, en la de túnicas, en la de bromas, en la de chucherías. Nos faltan la de animales, para comprarles algo a estas lindas criaturitas que nos acompañan, y la de lechuzas, para darles algo a las nuestras-informó Lily. (N/A: Aunque aún no han salido, las chicas tienen unas lechuzas preciosas).

-¿A cual vamos primero?-preguntó Nelly pensativa.

-Pues a la tienda de dulces-dijo Kimy sonriendo abiertamente.

-Otra vez. Pero si hemos estado allí tres veces-se quejó Lily cansada.

-¿Y que más da?-preguntó Kimy-Es que es tan dulce, la tienda de dulces que me dulcifica el carácter y encima me obsesiona, hablando dulcemente, claro. (N/A: Esta niña a veces resulta tan empalagosa como un "dulce")

-Muy bien. Te conoces, la familia léxica de la palabra dulce-sonrió Lily.

-Venga vamos a la tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade, dulce Hogsmeade-ordenó Kimy señalando el camino.

-Vale, me has convencido-se rindió Lily.

-Pues entonces corramos-dijo Nelly, y las tres corrieron a Honeydukes.

Los chicos estaban en la tienda bromas, mirando artículos.

-No se que hacemos aquí. Lo tenemos todo-explicó Sirius mirando aburrido el repertorio.

-Pues sí. No han traído nada nuevo, últimamente-notó Remus.

-O sí que han llegado cosas nuevas. Nos habían traído unas bombas de gas que hacían llorar amargamente a la gente-indicó el dependiente.

-¿Y donde están?-preguntó James mirando a todos lados.

-Por desgracia no nos trajeron muchas, y hace diez minutos que tres chicas se las llevaron todas-informó ordenando otros productos

-No puede ser-dijo Remus asustado.

-¡Se nos han adelantado!-exclamó Sirius enfadado.

-Conociéndolas, mañana todo Hogwarts, estará llorando amargamente-dio a entender James con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-¿Qué vas a comprar ahora?-preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé. Mirare a ver-respondió con una sonrisa Kimy.

-Yo voy a comprar toneladas de chocolates-dijo Nelly con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Más chocolate?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí-contestó Nelly sacándola la lengua inocentemente. (N/A: Que falso suena eso de la inocencia en Nelly)

Y así desaparecieron.

-Están locas-comentó Lily sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Hola, Black-saludo Lily sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿Se puede saber cual es el dinero del que disponéis?-preguntó James viendo la enorme cantidad de bolsas que cargaba Lily.

-Estan son sólo mis bolsas-explicó Lily-Mis amigas tienen más, incluso Tico y Toben, llevan una-terminó mirándolos.

-¿Estan los animales con vosotras?-preguntó Remus frunciendo el cejo preocupado.

-Están ayudando a Kimy a decidirse-informó Lily señalando a su amiga que iba seguida de ambos.

-Ya he llegado-se hizo notar Nelly-¿Estáis en todas partes o es que sois fantasmas?-preguntó al verles allí.

-Se podría decir que sí, estamos en todas partes-contestó James.

-¡Ya he comprado los dulces!-exclamó Kimy llegando con una bolsa, con una gran cantidad de dulces, y acompañada por los animales que se pusieron en posición defensiva al ver a los chicos-Estáis aquí. Que bien. Quería deciros que hemos comprado una valiosa mercancía a buen precio, y quería recomendárosla.

-Ya nos hemos enterado de vuestra compra, y también de que no habéis dejado ni una de esas cositas en la tienda-replicó Sirius enfadado.

-Oh, Black, no te enfades, y ten mejor perder-le recomendó Kimy dándole con la palma de las manos en la mejilla.

-Sentimos quitaros vuestra diversión, pero ahora nos vamos-indicó Nelly.

-Kimy, por favor, despídete de la tienda de dulces hasta la próxima visita a Hogsmeade-ordenó Lily tajante.

-Sí. Adiós Honeydukes. Adiós-comentó con mucha pena.

-Estáis locas-informó James cuando ya se fueron.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió Nelly irónicamente-Pero ten cuidado.

-A los locos es mejor hacerles caso-corroboró Lily guiñándole un ojo.

Y después se fueron con Kimy mirando melancólicamente Honeydukes.

Dos horas después las chicas ya habían ido a la tienda de los animales, a las tres escobas y otras veinte dos veces a Honeydukes, y se disponían a volver a Hogwarts.

Los merodeadores, por su lado, habían visitado, algunas tiendas, y después también volvieron a Hogwarts.

De esa forma los seis se encontraron a las puertas de la ciudad mágica.

-¿Ya volvéis a Hogwarts?-preguntó Lily dulcemente. (N/A: Como no. Si han hecho rico al dueño de Honeydukes en un día)

-¿Ya estáis de mejor humor?-indagó Sirius.

-¿Ya queréis enfadarnos?-siguió Nelly colocando una mano cargada de bolsas en su cadera.

-¿Ya queréis callaros?-ordenó Kimy, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola-Tenéis que ser más educados con Hogsmeade y despediros de él. A saber cuando volvemos.

-Kimy...-comenzó Lily entornando los ojos.

-Sí, Lily, ya lo se. Te emocionan estas cosas.

-No era eso precisamente lo que...-intentó de nuevo hablar Lily.

-Sí, Lily, lo sé. Repetid conmigo. Adiós Hogsmeade, dulce Hogsmeade-se despidió Kimy llorosa.

-Estáis locas-dijeron los merodeadores negando con la cabeza y luego se fueron huyendo, por si acaso.

10


	11. Castigo, Quidditch y peleas

_**Capítulo 11**_: Castigo, Quidditch y pelea.

Después de la visita a Hogsmeade, las chicas probaron su "mercancía". El efecto de las bombitas duró tres días, en los cuales, todo el mundo estuvo llorando amargamente, excepto ellas, que se prepararon con unas mascaras. Esos tres días de castigo que tenían con Filch, se suspendieron, y lo transformaron en dos semanas, que comenzarían en cuanto acabase el efecto de las bombas.

-Sois pésimas haciendo bromas-comentó Sirius cuando estaban en la sala común.

-Si, pésimas. Pero si tú supieras lo que es ver a todo el mundo llorar. Incluso a los merodeadores-explicó Kimy riéndose.

-Eso es para que veías que todo el mundo llora-dijo Nelly burlonamente.

-¿Incluido vosotras?-preguntó James irónicamente.

-Por supuesto, pero de la risa-indicó Lily.

-No reiréis igual cuando estéis castigadas, con Filch-replicó Remus sonriendo.

-No, Filch, no es tan gracioso-recordó Kimy-Pero aún así, tenemos trucos para no trabajar mucho.

Los chicos las miraron interrogantes.

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala de los trofeos limpiando los, bueno, no estaban limpiando exactamente.

-Como ya os he dicho, en mis tiempos se colgaba a los alumnos de los pulgares, como castigo, pero ese no era nada comparado, con el que ponían los padres cuando castigaban a sus hijos. A mí, muchas veces, me ataron a la silla, cortándome la circulación, a la vez que...-decía Filch.

-Es fascinante-comentaban las chicas con una ironía que Filch no notaba.

(N/A: Son muy listas, en vez de limpiar le piden a Filch que les cuente sus penas)

-Pero que tarde es-indicó Filch, cuando ya eran las 11-Será mejor que dejen esto para mañana, pero que sepan que no se libran.

-Por supuesto-aceptó Kimy.

Y luego se marcharon a su habitación.

Estuvieron así las dos semanas de castigo, y al final, no limpiaron nada.

Justo el último día del castigo y después de este, fue el primer partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

Los merodeadores jugaban en el equipo de Gryffindor; James como buscador, Sirius como golpeador, y Remus como guardián. El resto del equipo eran, Marck Spinnet, Nick Bell y John Finnigan (N/A: Estos jugadores son los mismos que los de enamorarse es un problema) como cazadores, y Mike Turpin, (N/A: Este también) como el otro golpeador. En Hufflepuff, jugaban Blake como golpeador, Jack, como guardián, y Dylan como cazador. Después también estaban, Bill Rothing, Chloe Smith, y Edward Aupy, como cazadores, y Min Gardner como el otro golpeador.

Las chicas estaban en las gradas, mirando a ambos equipos.

-¿A quien creéis que debemos animar? A Gryffindor por ser nuestra casa o a Hufflepuff, por no animar a los merodeadores-preguntó Nelly.

-Supongo que a Gryffindor, por que sino, los Hufflepuffs se van a hacer ilusiones-explicó Kimy.

-Entonces. ¡¡Que gane Gryffindor!!-se unió Lily a la multitud que gritaba.

-Lily, es la primera vez que te veo gritar así en un partido-comentó Kimy.

-Es que es nuestro último año-indicó Lily con humildad.

-Será por eso-aceptó Nelly uniéndose a ella.

-El partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, esta a punto de empezar. La señora Hooch lanza la Quaffle y la coge Chloe Smith....-comenzó a retrasmitir el comentarista.

-¿Quién creéis que atrapará la Snitch? Potter o Dylan(N/A: Supongo que ya saben cual es el que se parece a James)-preguntó Lily.

-Potter siempre la coge-dijeron Kimy y Nelly simplemente.

-Es lo aburrido de los partidos, que siempre pasa lo mismo, digo yo que por una vez podría cogerla otro-sugirió Lily.

-Pero es que así, es muy difícil que ganemos nosotros-replicó Kimy.

-Tienes razón-corroboró Lily contradiciéndose a si misma.

Durante una media hora, se estuvo jugando. Los Hufflepuff marcaron 7 veces, y los Gryffindors 12. Después la snitch la cogió James, y Gryffindor ganó el partido, a lo que el capitán de Hufflepuff dijo, que en el segundo partido contra ellos, no tendrían tanta suerte.

-Lo habéis hecho bien, pero no del todo correcto-le dijo Lily a los Hufflepuff durante la cena.

-La próxima vez ganaremos-aseguró Dylan, el de ojos avellana.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima vez?-preguntó Kimy.

-El segundo partido contra vuestra casa es el sábado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad-respondió Blake, el de pelo azulado.

-Espero que tengáis suerte, pero ganar a los merodeadores, es muy difícil, al menos en Quidditch-replicó Nelly.

-Ganaremos, como sea-sonrió Jack, el de pelo castaño.

-Pero no hagáis trampas, y si las hacéis, que no sean muy duras-advirtió Kimy divertida.

-Y ahora iros a cenar a vuestra mesa-saltó Sirius que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¿Por que tendríamos que hacerlo?-preguntó Blake.

-Por que sois de Hufflepuff, no de Gryffindor-apoyó Remus a su amigo.

-Vaya, ¿Lo habéis descubierto solos?-preguntó Jack.

-¿Te crees muy listo?-preguntó James enfadándose.

-Más que ustedes tres-replicó Dylan.

-No os peleéis-exclamó Kimy mirándolos mal.

-Chicos, será mejor que os vayáis a vuestra mesa-indicó Lily con una sonrisa.

-Y no os preocupéis los merodeadores son nuestros-informó Nelly sonriendo de manera malvada con las últimas palabras.

Los chicos se fueron a regañadientes, y cuando lo hicieron las chicas miraron a los merodeadores y se cruzaron de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber por que los echáis?-preguntó Lily.

-Por que no pueden estar aquí-respondió Remus como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y por que no?-preguntó Nelly.

-Por que esta mesa es de Gryffindor, no de Hufflepuff-contestó Sirius.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Si miráis a vuestro alrededor, veréis a decenas de personas en la mesa que no les corresponde-replicó Kimy abriendo sus brazos.

-Si lo que queréis es cenar con vuestros nuevos "nada", os vais a su mesa-dijo James.

-¡Imbécil!-exclamó Lily.

-¡Boba!-replicó James.

-¡Estúpido!-contraatacó Kimy.

-¡Tonta!-insultó Sirius.

-¡Gilipoyas!-atacó Nelly.

-¡Idiota!-ofendió Remus.

-¡¡Anormales!!-gritaron ellas.

-¡¡Locas!!-gritaron ellos

-No sabéis donde os estáis metiendo-advirtió Kimy mirándolos mal.

-Cada año pasa lo mismo, por que iba a ser este diferente-replicó Sirius sonriéndole con orgullo.

-Este año os habéis adelantado, nos tenéis hartas antes siquiera de que lleguemos al segundo trimestre. Aún estamos a mediados de octubre y ya estáis buscando guerra-gritó Nelly enfurecida.

-Pues esta guerra, que la gane el mejor-retó Remus.

Las chicas se miraron.

-¡Gracias!-dijeron las tres, les tiraron el plato de sopa en la cabeza y se fueron de allí.

Los chicos se limpiaron un poco la sopa, y corrieron a coger a las chicas, con todos los demás chicos riéndose. Los profesores mientras tanto rezaban lo que sabían para que eso acabase pronto, o tendrían que atarlos con cuerdas a la hora de comer y en clases. (N/A: Cosa que a Filch no le hubiera importado)

-¡Eh!-gritó Sirius haciendo que las chicas parasen.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Kimy como si no hubiese echo nada.

-¿Se puede saber, por que están tan en contra nuestra?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Y lo preguntáis?-preguntó a su vez Nelly.

-Sí-contestó James.

-Pues por que ustedes nos hicieron una broma, y nosotras respondimos. Al final se ha convertido en un círculo vicioso-respondió Lily en pose pensativa.

-¿Qué broma os hicimos?-preguntó James cruzandose de brazos.

-Una de un sombrero ridículo, realmente no me acuerdo bien-contestó Kimy tranquilizándose un poco.

-Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. Fue en...-comenzó Sirius.

-En primero-terminó Nelly la frase.

-Y desde entonces nuestras guerras-corroboró Kimy.

-Así que no nos entretengan que tenemos que planear una venganza en contra vuestra-concluyó Lily.

Y se marcharon.

Los tres chicos se miraron y dijeron.

-Están locas.

(N/A: No tienen mucho vocabulario, casi siempre terminan así los capis. Les voy a ir buscando un buen diccionario de sinónimos, tamaño industrial)

10


End file.
